A Prince's Heart
by anseharperlee
Summary: "I have to WHAT?" "Get married Prince Fili." The prince must marry a princess. Can she steal this Lion's heart? and Keep it?
1. A Prince's Heart Character List

**_I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY RESERVE THE RIGHT TO OWN OCs_**

**Family Tree and Character List**

**The House of Durin**

Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain age 200

Bella Baggins Queen Under the Mountain, wife of Thorin.

Thearin Princess of Erebor, eldest twin daughter of Thorin and Bella. age 3

Bilba Princess of Erebor, youngest twin daughter of Thorin and Bella. age 3

Dis, Princess of Erebor, sister of Thorin.

Vili, Son of Fundware, Dis's late husband.

**Fili Prince Under the Mountain, heir to Erebor, Dis's eldest son, age 87**

Kili Prince of Erebor, younger brother to Fili. age 82

* * *

**THE COMPANY**

**The House of Durin's Folk**

_House of Fundin_

Balin - Chief Adviser to the King and heir to Erebor, brother of Dwalin. age 183

Dwalin - Captain of the Guard, brother of Balin. age 174

_House of Groin_

Oin - Chief Healer, brother of Gloin age 172

Gloin - Council Member, brother of Oin age 163

_The House of Ri_

Dori - Former thief and Council Member, brother of Nori and Ori.

Nori - Former thief and Council Member, brother of Dori and Ori.

Ori - Apprentice Scribe to Balin, sister of Dori and Nori age 85

_House of Khazad-dum_

Bifur - Toy Maker and Council Member, Cousin to Bofur and Bombur

Bofur - Miner and Toy Maker, cousin to Bifur and brother to Bombur

Bombur - Head Chef, cousin to Bifur and brother to Bombur

* * *

**THE HOUSE OF RUANAIDH**

Lathain King of the Diamond Hills, age 280

_Lady Thala (Dwarf) - King Lathain's First wife, died in orc attack._

Prince Lathlain Heir to the Diamond Hills - First born, Son of Lathain and Thala, age 203

Prince Vaan and Prince Saan - twins, second and third born, Sons of Lathain and Thala, ages 190

Prince Lathrain - fourth born, Son of King Lathain and Lady Thala, age 188

Prince Thail - fifth born, Son of King Lathain and Lady Thala, age 175

Prince Latalain - sixth born, Son of King Lathain and Lady Thala, age 145

Prince Talrain - seventh born, Son of King Lathain and Lady Thala, age 132

_Lady Daenis (Elf) - Princess of the Mirkwood and Lorien, King Lathain's Second Wife and his One, died in Childbirth. (Triplets) age at death 558_

**Princess Liliana (Lily) - General of War, Daughter of Princess Daenis and King Lathain, eldest Triplet. Eighth born. age 87**

Prince Lukian (Luke) - Chief Adviser to the King and Heir, Son of Princess Daenis and King Lathain, middle Triplet, Ninth born. age 87

Princess Laliana (Lala) - Ranger of the North, Daughter of Princess Daenis and King Lathain, youngest Triplet, Tenth born. age 87

_Lady Melia (Dwarf) - Current wife of King Lathain. age 160_

Princess Maya - Eldest daughter of Lady Melia and King Lathain, Eleventh Born. age 49

Prince Mathain - Second Child and Son of Lady Melia and King Lathain, Twelfth Born. age 40

Prince Lathe - Third Child and Son of Lady Melia and King Lathain, Thirteenth Born. age 37

Princess Melanie - Fourth Child and Daughter of Lady Melia and King Lathain, Fourteenth and Last Born. age 33

* * *

P.S. I went back and was able to find the actual ages of the company based on the movie so I fixed that to more accuracy. I'll try to fix any more mess ups as well. Thanks for reading A Prince's Heart! And hang around for more updates. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Pictures for Visual Imaging Can be found on my tumblr account at .com


	2. A Prince's Heart Part One

Rate M for Mature… just in case.

_**I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT. I ONLY OWN THE .OCs. SO PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME. **_

A PRINCE'S HEART PART ONE

"I need to WHAT?" I yelled.

"Get married, my prince." replied Balin.

I turned to my uncle who was quiet throughout this entire conversation. "Aren't you going to say anything? I'm sure it sounds just as ridiculous to you as it does to me." I was beyond the point of pissed.

"There's nothing to say nephew. This marriage contract was brought up and signed by both parties when you were a dwarfling. Not even my power as king can stop this." Thorin replied calmly. There was no use and yelling at the boy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled as I stormed out of the Royal Council Hall.

_I headed to the forges to calm down. I really did not want to run into Aunt Bella or worse my mother right now. Both of them would surely whack me upside the head and tell me to grow up._

_I stroked the fire to get it going before I began work on a double set of throwing knives. The hard manual labor of the forges always gave me a sense of peace and helped me clear my head. I wasn't much of a blacksmith compared to uncle but I could hold my own. Since we claimed back the mountain from Smaug nearly five years ago, my responsibilities as a prince and heir to the king under the mountain has quadrupled. I have done everything my uncle and the council has asked of me since the battle. And now they want me to marry a stranger. A young dwardam who probably has never seen battle, done anything significant in her life other than deciding what color dress she should wear for the next festival. Hell I don't even know the lass's name or which dwarf kingdom she comes from. Shit I hope it's not one of Dain's nieces… with my luck I would end up with one of those simpering chits._

* * *

"Princess, your King requests your presence immediately." one of the young guards says.

"Certainly, Ryin. Tell my Father I will be there as soon as I am done with my patrol." I replied.

_The young dwarf just nods in reply and heads back to the mountain. I turn to finish my patrol of the forest surrounding the Diamond Hills. Orcs have been a problem as of late and I do not want to leave my people unprotected. I have always been told that it is improper for a Princess to be a warrior let alone the King's General of War. But I am my father's daughter after all. I walk along the right of the river keeping to the edge of the trees out of sight. The forest is quiet. Not even the sound of crickets. Never a good sign. I pull my bow over my head and unsheathe my double swords. A bow will be useless to me in a surprise attack. I stand still listening to any peculiarities in the forest. Nothing. maybe it's just a mountain lion about. I keep my swords out anyways. As I turn to head back to the south of the mountain, an orc rushes at me from my left. The clang of swords against swords is prominent in the darkness. The orc is larger than me but slow in his movements. or is it her, I can never tell. They all are just as ugly. I use my speed to sidestep the beast's strikes. I am able to get behind him quick enough to make one final swing of my sword to cut his head clean off. I am wiping of my swords when the guard finally come into view on the other side of the river._

"Are you alright, Lily?" the Captain of the Guard and my best friend, Erik asks.

"I'm fine, double patrols. There's no way the oaf was alone." I reply with a grimace. Shit, when did my arm get cut?

"Head to medical, Lily before that gets infected. No arguments. We can handle it from here." Erik scolds me like a child.

"Yes, sir" I reply with a mock salute. Erik just shakes his head as I turn on my heel and back towards the mountain. He always says he's the mature one between us. He probably is.

After getting patched up in medical. The wound was superficial and didn't require stitches. Thank Mahal. I hate stitches. I head to my father's chambers in the royal wing of the mountain. I knock on the stone doors before I enter just incase father is in a meeting with some noble or another.  
"Enter"

"Good evening, Papa." I say as I kiss my father on the cheek. He is bent over his desk, reading some document. I swear he never leaves his office.

"Daughter, just a moment." he replies without looking up. He finally finishes reading the document, signs it and drips melted wax near his name before pressing his ring into it with our family crest designed into it. Solidifying that it was indeed signed and sealed by the King of the Diamond Hills himself. He looks up to me and smiles with the same dimples that I see everyday on my brothers' faces when they have something up their sleeve. Crinkles at the corners of his eyes the only sign of his long three centuries. He comes around his desk and pulls me into one of his bear hugs. The ones that have become few and far between since my coming of age nearly 40 years ago.

"Father, you said you wanted to speak with me immediately?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Aye, please sit." He says gravely.

"Is something wrong?" I ask my voice etched with concern. Father only tells me to sit when telling me something that he believes I won't like. The last time this happened I spent 10 years living with my Mother's kin learning their ways of life.

"No..nothing is wrong. There is just something I need to tell you that I am not quite sure how you're going to take." He said as leaned against his desk, crossing his arms against his chest. It must be really important because I can see his frown lines in between his eyebrows.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What do you know about the kingdom of Erebor?" He asks me.

"Erebor, as in the Lonely Mountain?" I ask. He only nods. "Well, lets see. It was overtaken by a dragon, the kingdom was reclaimed five years ago prior to the Battle of the Five Armies. with aid from our kin. We have a trade agreement with the king under the mountain. The king is the first dwarf of the kingdom of Erebor to marry someone of a different race. A Halfling I believe. He has two daughters, twins. A sister who has two sons by her late husband, whom I believe is one of our own people."

"Aye, you are correct daughter. Vili a son of the Fundware house is a dwarf of the Sparkling mountain." Father chuckles at my cringe. I hate that he remembers the nickname I gave our home when I was a child. "Therefore, his sons are also nobles of our own kingdom. Now I am sure you are wondering why that matters." I just nod. "When you were born, the people of Erebor were in exile. Many came to us for aid. Not as many as those who went to the Iron Hills. Now the King's sister was one of those who did come here. She was already married to Vili and wanted to be near his kin when she gave birth to her first born. The Prince and you were born just weeks apart. We had a grand celebration for the both of you. After the festivities King Thrain, King Thorin's father came to me about a contract that he wanted to secure between our two nations. In said contract one of the agreements, which this something I am not proud of daughter, it requires the marriage agreement between a prince of Erebor and a princess of the Diamond Hills."

"You arranged my marriage?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" My father replied.

"When?" I asked meekly.

"The day after your 87th birthday." My father cringed.

"That's in TWO WEEKS!" I yell. "Couldn't you have told me sooner? Or were you going to wait till the last second so that I wouldn't bolt?"

"Now calm down. I am telling you now. I apologize that it wasn't sooner. In all honesty I forgot about the contract until a week ago when I received word from the King's adviser."

"You FORGOT! You just forgot that you signed away your daughter like some piece of cattle." I say completely infuriated that he forgot this vital piece of information.

"Lily I am truly sorry that I did this. When I signed that contract, I was still grieving your mother and I don't know what I was thinking other than that I didn't want you feel the same pain as me, ever." My father said with tears in his eyes.

I got up and wrapped my arms around my father. My head buried in his chest "I just wish you would have told me sooner" came out muffled but he still heard me.

"I know daughter and I am sorry. Now you must get some rest because first thing tomorrow we leave for Erebor." He reminded me.

"Ok, Papa" I say with another kiss to his cheek. I leave my father's chambers and head to my own with a heavy heart.

* * *

The clanging of swords against swords and the grunting of men could be heard throughout the training arena. In the south corner, two brothers warmed up for training.  
"So...want to talk about it." the dark hair prince asked his brother.

"I don't know Kili." Fili replied as he grabbed the wooden practice swords and handed two to his brother.  
"Well, you are going to meet her later today. Maybe you should talk about it." Kili replied with a shrug.

"It's not that simple, Kili. I don't know the girl. And she is going to be my wife for the rest of my life. The mother to my children. Mahal help me if she's some damsel in distress." Fili said with a grimace.

"Well at least you now know that she isn't one of cousin Dain's nieces, and she at least is coming from the same kingdom as father. That's got to count for something?" Kili asked his brother.

"Yeah maybe, now stop talking and pay attention and focus on your footwork. I don't feel like being yelled at by Dwalin today."Fili pointed out to Kili.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Kili rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Wonder which one is her?" Kili whispered to his brother as the nobles from the Diamond Hills dismounted their ponies.  
"Me too." Fili replied. All of the ladies coming out the carriages looked decent enough but none of them looked like a princess. They all had the typical braiding of either servants or ladies in waiting. One had the braiding associated with the queen. But none with the signature braid of a princess. A stout dwarf with reddish brown hair walked up to uncle and greeted him by knocking their foreheads together. Must be the king.

"Welcome, King Lathain of the Diamond Hills." Thorin replied.

"Thank you." Lathain replied.

"Let me introduce my nephews." Thorin said turning towards the princes.

"Kili"  
"Fili"

"At your service" both Princes said at once with a simultaneous bow.

"King Lathain, at your service." the king said with his own bow.

"I apologize King Thorin, but my daughter is running a little late. She will be joining us in a few hours." Lathain said as he turned to the King.

"Is everything alright?" Thorin asked with confusion. Why would the Princess be late?

"Oh yes, There was an orc attack on one of the southern villages of the Diamonds Hills just before sunrise. She was needed there until mid-morning. She sent word that she would arrive here just before dinner. She sends her regards for her tardiness." the King said with very little concern. The princes exchanged looks with their uncle over this piece of information.

"Of course, well I will let the guard know to send word of the Princess's arrival." Thorin replied diplomatically as the two kings headed into the mountain.

Kili turned to his brother. "Why would the princess be needed to handle an orc attack?"

"I have no idea." Fili replied. "But I am going to find out why a king clearly has no concern for the welfare of his daughter."

* * *

_Shit, Father is going to kill me. I am majorly late. As I urge my horse Midnight on past Dale, I think I really hate orcs. After my conversation last night with Father, I was woken just before sunrise by Erik telling me to get dressed. There has been an orc attack. I had jolted out of bed and quickly got ready for battle. It wasn't until we were done dispatching the rest of the orcs did I remember that I was to leave that morning for Erebor. Then to make matters worse, I ran into an orc pack on my way there this afternoon. I just had to go and travel on my own. At least the pack was made up of only five. So I was able to quickly dispose of them but in the process the cut from last night reopened and started to bleed. I am in deep shit. I just know it. Great way to make an impression, Ace. Dwarves never put their women in danger. King Thorin will surely have father's head for allowing me to fight. I come upon the gates of Erebor. I hear the guard shout out that there is a rider. Lets hope they don't shoot first and ask questions later. That would be my luck. However, Mahal was on my side and an impressive bald dwarf stepped out of the mountain. He had twin axes that even I could tell from 20 feet away were of great craftsmanship._

"Princess Liliana?" the Dwarf asked gruffly.

"Princess Lily at your service, sir." I say as I dismount and bow.

"Dwalin, Captain of the Guard at yours" He said with his own bow. I can see intricate tattoos on his shave head. "The Kings are waiting your arrival. We must hurry dinner has already begun." he stepped forward to take the reins. Midnight attempted to nip his hand. I quickly jerked the reins to make her look at me. "Now you behave, Midnight. Master Dwalin is a friend." I scolded the old bat.

Master Dwalin chuckled at our interactions and took the reins without problem this time. "Feisty one isn't she?"

"You have no idea." we enter the gates and I almost run right into an older white haired dwarf.

" Oh excuse me, sir." I say with a little bit of a blush.

"No worries, my lady. Master Balin at your service." he says with a twinkle in his eye. I wonder if he knows Gandalf.

"Princess Lily at yours, Master Balin." I say with a bow.  
"Come now my Lady we mustn't keep your family waiting." he says and turns to Dwalin "Brother, Thorin requests that you join us as soon as you are done with the Lady's horse."

"Yes, Brother." Dwalin replies.

"so you are brothers?" I ask as we walk up flights of stairs to what I can only assume is the royal wing of the mountain.

"Aye, now Thorin and your Father thought it best to leave the feast till tomorrow. The only ones at dinner will be the King, His family, Your Family, and the company." Balin said over his shoulder.

"The Company?" I ask with a crinkle to my brow.

"Aye the company, Those who helped King Thorin take back the mountain from Smaug dine with him at every breakfast and dinner." Balin replied as we reached large double stone doors.

I was a little nervous as he opened the doors. Well here goes nothing. Time to meet the firing squad.

* * *

_The last four hours have been torture. The two princes of the Diamond Hills have barely reached their coming of age and therefore not worth the time to talk to. The two princesses have literally giggled like simpering twits since they got here constantly making pointed glances at my brother and I. One even had the gall to bat her eyelashes at me. Ugh. and the queen was no better. She kept sighing and glaring at the company. The only one that I seem to be able not to have the urge to smack upside the head is the King. He's near the head of the table with Uncle Thorin and Aunt Bella. I am sipping my wine when a messenger comes into up to Balin who is across from me. Balin quickly excuses himself and leaves._

"So Prince Fili, I hear you are a great warrior and aided your uncle in reclaiming the mountain." one of the princesses bats her lashes at me. What's her name Amelia, no no probably something horrendous like Trixie.

_Before I can reply with a smart remark, the doors reopen and I am left speechless. Standing in the door is the most beautiful dwardam I have ever seen. She is probably about 4'2" She has long brown hair braided over her shoulder. There are braids going down each side of her face with various braids and and colors of twine in them going all the way down her main braid. She is wearing a white button-up tunic with a dark blue sweater over it with silver armor breast plate on top that covers ample cleavage with black pants that hug every loving curve of her slender body with black knee high boots. She has double swords strapped to her back. After my assessment of her body I trail my eyes back up to her face. She has softness about her. She has a rounded chin devoid of any beard. A small pointed nose with high cheek bones. But Mahal her eyes, dark chocolate brown that were taking in the room with a childlike curiosity that is until they landed on her sister who was sitting oddly enough next to me. (shouldn't she be two seats down from me). If looks could kill then surely the young princess would be dead by now. _My attention was disrupted by an annoying voice to my left.

"Prince Fili, is it true that you killed hundreds of orcs in the battle?" the little twit flirted. Kili coughed into his wine at that.

"I think that's enough wine for you Melanie." the elder Princess said as she came around the table and removed the cup from her sister's hand.

"Don't tell me what to do, Lily. I am old enough to drink as I please." the girl pouted.

"I will tell you what to do when you are drunk and making a fool of yourself. Now kindly remove to your rightful seat before I remove you myself and treat you like the child you are." Princess Lily hissed at her sister so as not to alert her father.

"fine" the girl huffed and moved away. Her older sister sat in her place and proceed to hand a cup of water to her sister.

"I apologize Princes for my sister behavior, she doesn't drink often." the Princess said as she turned to Kili and I. She almost looked tired.

"No worries Princess. She wasn't harming anyone." Kili flashed her his signature smile. The dunce... figures he would flirt with her.

"Well all the same and Please just Lily. I hate all the formalities." She gently smiled at us.

"As long as you call us Kili and Fili, right brother." Kili teased. He elbowed me in the stomach.

"...uh..right of course. Just Kili and Fili. We don't normally go by princes." oh by Mahal can someone kill me now. I'm babbling I don't babble.

The princess just smirked at that and tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Princess Liliana I trust your travels where well." Uncle asked from the head of the table. The princess's head snapped up to look at him.

"Yes, King Thorin they were." she replied

"Well, then why were you delayed? I could have sworn your message to your father said you would arrive just before dinner and you are almost two hours late." the queen admonished.

"I would have arrived on time Lady Melia if it weren't for the orc pack that I had a run in with just north of the Mirkwood." Lily replied curtly. I glanced between the two. Clearly they did not get along if Lily referred to her mother in such a manner. I could almost feel the hostility radiating off the two.

"Oh, dear… are you alright?" Aunt Bella asked with concern.

"I am Queen Bella. Only a small cut on my arm. The pack was a small one, only five orcs, I easily took care of them. It took longer to bandage my arm than it did to actually deal with the filth." Lily appeased Bella's concerns.

"Oh, none of that Queen nonsense, Just Bella. But are you sure you don't need Oin to look at your arm?" asked Bella, always the mother hen.

"I let him look at it after dinner. But its just fine for now. The bleeding has stopped." Lily smiled.

"Don't worry about her, my daughter is a tough one and a great fighter." King Lathain laughed.

"I didn't realize the dwarves of the Diamond Hills allowed their women-folk to fight." Dwalin said gruffly.

"Oh we don't Master Dwalin. Liliana is the only one besides her twin sister Laliana who fight. It certainly is foolish of them I'd say." Lady Melia replied crossly.

"My daughter is my General of War Master Dwalin and is allowed such privileges. She alongside her sister and brother whom are her triplets were Rangers of the North for nearly 30 years and therefore have earned the right to fight alongside my men. Plus Lily and Lala would never allow their brother to fight without them since they were tiny dwarflings. But normally… no. I don't allow women-folk to become warriors and it is with a heavy heart that I allow two of my daughters to do such a thing. However I have given up on that argument." King Lathain replied calmly. The entire room was silent after that piece of information was revealed. _Who the hell is this woman?_

"That's only because we refused to listen, Father" Lily wryly replied to her father who just proudly smirked in response.

"Rangers you say. I didn't know they took in dwarves as apprentices." Thorin eyed the princess with suspicion.

"They sometimes make exceptions. My mother was a Ranger before she met my father and her mentor owed her a favor. He promised to look after my siblings and I after her passing. When we were 15 we left our kingdom to learn the ways of a Ranger." Lily answered Thorin.

There was a collective gasp at that admission. _By Mahal, she was just a child when she was exposed to the evils of this world_. King Lathain grimaced at the past.

"That young?" Bella whispered. The entire company was quiet which was a first.

"Queen Bella, my children made a collective choice to follow their mother's path. Our lands were plagued with orc attacks and they wished to help. For 30 years my sons and daughters made me proud by protecting our kingdom and our people. My eldest 7 sons have various ranks in the military and on the council. Lily was chosen as General. Her brother Luke is my chief adviser to myself and my heir. Her sister Lala has chosen to remain a Ranger of the North. and their younger siblings are learning their rightful places within the kingdom." Lathain told Bella. She nodded in understanding. A father must sometimes allow his children to do what they think is best.

"It is late and our guests must need their rest. Let us retire for the evening. In the morning, our Kings and Prince Fili and Princess Lily will have meetings to attend to in the morning before the feast tomorrow night." Balin said. Everyone got up to rest for the night. I turned to bid goodnight to the princess but she was already being ushered away to the medic. I guess I will get to know my future wife later. Kili clapped me on the back and said "Come on brother, let's head to Uncle's chambers, I'm sure he wants to talk to us."

"Yeah, let's" I replied with a smirk. Knowing uncle he's gonna rant for a good hour about the queen and her daughters.

* * *

We were just pulling out our pipes when uncle slammed the door shut as he stormed in.  
"Simpering...annoying...disrespectful...twits" Thorin mumbled under his breath as he searched for his pipe. His nephews snickering at their uncle's reaction.

"So what do you think Fili?" Thorin asked as he sat down in his large chair by the fire. But before he reply Balin and Dwalin walked in.

"Cousins." Thorin acknowledged his kin before he turned to Fili and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, were do I begin. The rude queen, the annoying younger princesses, the no personality princes or better yet the lack of respect in all of them." I said.

"How is that the King and Lily are related to them?" Kili asked.

"Well I can shed some light on that young prince," Balin answered. "King Lathain has 14 children…"

"By Mahal!" exclaimed Kili and Thorin.

"What?" asked Fili as Dwalin just cursed under his breath.

Balin just nodded. "Aye, he has been married three times. His first wife was an arranged marriage and she blessed him with seven sons. She died by an orc attack. His second wife was his One and she is our dear Princess Lily's mother. She died in childbirth with the triplets. Then Lady Melia is his third wife which was forced upon him by his council who is the mother of the two princess and two princes that joined us for dinner this evening. She is Lily's step-mother and from what I can gather they don't get along."

"Brother, You're worse than a gossiping dwardam." Dwalin smirked.

"Why do they hate each other?" asked Kili.

"Well, it's probably because of the extra privileges Lily has over Melia's children and Melia herself. See when the King was forced to marry Melia, he made her sign a contract that made it were any children produced by the match forfeit the right to the throne. Lathain feared a civil war between all of his children and their heirs. But Lily and her two siblings have extra privileges that are only outmatched by his heir, his eldest son Lathlain." Balin answered.  
"Smart dwarf." Dwalin muttered.

"What concerns me is those privileges. Lily will have to understand that the dwardam in Erebor are not part of the guard." Thorin speculated.

"Yeah but uncle if she has been doing this for nearly 60 years do you really think that she is just going to become a damsel in distress so easily?" asked Kili.

"Probably not Kili, we might have to compromise with her." Thorin consented.

"She might be an asset to the guard. What do you think Fili, she is your bride?" Balin asked.

Fili who was chewing on his pipe slowly lowered it. "I don't know, I say for now compromise. She might surprise us yet. Let's see her in action first and then decide if she must put up her swords for good and focus on being an adviser only. Balin and Kili are right. She has been doing this for nearly 60 years and is the General of War for crying out loud which means she knows what she is doing. I say we give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Aye I agree with the lad, Thorin. Give her a chance to show us what she's got." Dwalin said.

"Fine, day after tomorrow when the two of you go down to training I want to take her with you and see what she's got." Thorin pointed to his nephews. "Now lets turn in before Bella has all our heads for staying up too late."

Fili and Kili snickered at that and Balin and Dwalin just smirked at their king. But they all did as they were told knowing full well Thorin was right and no one wanted to piss of the feisty hobbit.

* * *

visit my tumblr account for pictures- .com - ...Update for Part Two Coming Soon!


	3. A Prince's Heart Part Two

**So Here's Part 2 of A Prince's Heart. I OWN ONLY THE OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

**PART TWO**

Giggles erupted in the room as I entered my chambers. I just sighed, Melanie and Maya were sprawled out on my bed giggling with their heads bent over some book.

"What's so funny that you two are in a fit of giggles?" I asked as I undid by armor.  
"Oh, nothing." replied Maya. Melanie just giggled.

"I believe it's not nothing little sister, come on spill" I teased. I have a pretty good idea what it is now.

"Oh, It's just one of your books that we grabbed before leaving home" Melanie sing-songs as she waves the book in the air.  
I reach over and snatch the book from her and get a loud "Hey" from her as she pouts.

"And she ran her hands over his broad shoulders, down his chest, and lower; loving the feeling of heat radiating off of him as he sucks and teases her breasts..." I read out loud. Melanie giggles and Maya turns a beet red. "Oh, so you borrowed this book. I didn't realize that my sisters knew what sex was? Do I need to give you the talk?" I tease.

"Noooo, you big ninny, you don't." Melanie laughs. "We're good."Maya replies as she snatches the book back and sets it on the bed.

I sit down in front of the vanity to undo my braids and brush out my hair. Maya comes up behind me and Melanie stands to my left. We each work on a section of my hair, unbraiding, removing the colored twine I use to brighten up my dark hair, and the various beads that I use.

"So have you talked to him?" Maya asks me. I can see her staring at me through the mirror.

"Who?" I ask as I brush out a stubborn knot.

"Prince Fili, who do you think?" She sassed.

"Nope,... but Melanie certainly has." I tease our baby sister.

"Oh hush, you know I was doing that on purpose to piss off mother. and of course to annoy the princes." Melanie replied coyly. I just shake my head at her.

"Mother will lock you up with a chastity belt for the rest of your life if you continue to irritate her so." Maya scolded.

"Oh, don't be such a mother Maya, Mother needs to loosen up and stop acting like a bitch. I'm tired of us acting like we have nothing to do with one another in front of her and being the best of friends behind closed doors." Melanie snapped. Maya and I just exchanged looks. I slowly got up and went to my trunk to pull out my black nightdress.  
"I know Mel. We hate it too, but it's the way it is. If Melia knew we got along she would do everything in her power to separate us." I say as I hug my sister. Then I moved to the bathroom to change. I returned five minutes later to see both my sisters in my bed still reading the book. I move to lay next to Melanie who is in the middle.

"Here hand it to me and I'll read you to sleep." I say as I take the book from them.  
"How about you sing?" Maya asks

"Please?" Melanie begs.

"Ok, but only one song and then bed, its been a long day." I say as Melanie and I switch places and they both curl around me. I begin to sing the song that soothed their nightmares since they were dwarflings.

_He said let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds_

_I thought heaven can't help me now_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But this is gonna take me down_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins my one condition is_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah oh)_

_Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

_I said no one has to know what we do _

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But this is getting good now_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_And when we've had our very last kiss _

_But my last request is_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if its just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)(Ah ah)_

_Wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

_You see me in hindsight _

_Tangled up with you all night _

_Burn it down_

_Some day when you leave me _

_I bet these memories hunt you around_

_You see me in hindsight _

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burn it down (Burn it down)_

_Some day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around (follow you around)_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks _

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

_Say you'll remember me _

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, Just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)_

_In your wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_In your wildest dreams (Ah ah) ~ {Taylor Swift}_

I finish the song and look down at both of my sisters. Both are sound asleep. Sometimes I wonder what's worse: never having a mother figure or having one who constantly shows her disdain of you. Maya and Melanie may act immature but that's just because their mother doesn't raise them. Oh well, no use getting upset right now. I scoot down a little further into the bed to get comfortable and drift off to sleep. I dream of blonde hair princes and far off battles and love at first sight.

* * *

"Wake up girls." Dis says cheerily and gets a chorus of groans in response. All three princesses slowly open their eyes to glare at the older dwardam.

"It's time to get up. You all have a full day ahead of you" She says. Servants pull back the comforter and pull the girls out of bed. Dis grabs ahold of Lily's hand as she rubs the sleep from her eyes with the other hand. She forces her to sit on the cushioned stool in front of the vanity and proceeds to brush out the snarls in her hair. The one of the servants pushes Maya and Melanie towards the bathroom. While the other servant pulls out clothing from the Lily's trunk.

"My lady, what do you desire to wear today." the young girl asks the princess.

"Um.. I don't know. Lady Dis what is on the agenda for today?" Lily asks as Dis separates her hair down the middle and proceeds to french braid the ends of her bangs to form around her face.

"Well after the three of you have breakfast. Your sisters will join me and Lady Bella and Lady Melia for the day while you will join the men in council. Afterwards you will join my sons in training this afternoon. We will have a feast this evening to celebrate your arrival. But you will dress for that this evening." Dis said as she started to put beads in Lily's hair.

"For now just hang the clothes. I will pick out my clothing in a little bit. Thank You." Lily turned to the servant girl with a smile.

"What beads are those? I don't recognize them as one of my own." Lily asked Dis as she put an unknown bead on the left side of her face just above her ear. There was already one on the right.

"This one (gesturing to the right bead) shows that you are a Princess of Erebor. Letting all those who know that you are royalty. And this one that I am putting on your left shows that you are in the stage of courting. Later this week you will receive another bead to go with the princess one to represent that you belong to the House of Durin. And the braid with the courting bead will be braided the same as one of Fili's braids and one of his beads will be added to represent that you two are courting. Fili will be the one to do this of course. And you will give him a bead and braid of your own in the same spot." Dis replied as she pulled back the braids into the rest of my hair before she french braided the rest of my hair pulling in various twines of blue and purple along with my own beads into my hair before tying the end off with an piece of leather twine.

"Oh, is there any other customs of braiding that I need to know about?" I ask as I move towards the closet.

"Well, after the wedding you and Fili will remove the courting bead and replace it with a bead that represents that you are married and you will have to remove any beads that represent your father's house, but that is all" Dis said as she pulls Maya down to the stool to work on her hair.

I nod my head in response. I figure that since I will be training this afternoon I should dress practically. I put on dark brown pants, a cream tunic with a light brown sweater and my tan leather corset over. then I put on dark brown skirt that reaches the floor to go over it. Dis arches her eyebrows in a question over that.

"So that later I can just pull off the skirt and head to the training arena without much fuss." I say in response. Dis just nods.

I then put on black socks and my knee high dark brown train boots over my pants and I am done. I move to sit on the end of the bed with Melanie on the floor in front of me as I braid her hair.

"So where do we dine for breakfast?" Maya asks from her spot at the vanity.

"In the same room as dinner, Princess. Breakfast and Dinner is in the dining room with the royal family and the company everyday. Lunch is wherever you chose." Dis replies as she ties off Maya's hair.

"Will our mother be there this morning?" Melanie asks from her spot on the floor.

"No Princess Melanie, Your mother sent word that she had a headache and would take her breakfast in her room." Dis replies to the other girl. Both Maya and Melanie sigh in relief. Dis looks to between the two questioningly.

"They are relieved because that means they can act like themselves instead of how their mother wants them to be." Lily elaborates to her.  
"Why would you have to act differently in front of your mother?" Dis asks the young girls.

"Well, Lady Dis. Mother doesn't like it when we get along with Lily and wants us to only focus on finding a husband…"Maya began

"So we act all annoying in front of our mother to irritate her and bratty to Lily so that when she isn't looking we can be with our sister without her suspecting a thing." Melanie finished.

"That's awful. That you have to hide like that." Dis says with a frown. All three girls just nod in agreement.

"Well you don't have to hide here. Or in front of the company." Dis said with a smile. "Now off to breakfast because I am starved" The sisters laugh and follow Lady Dis out the door. -

* * *

"Oye, brother get up. we're gonna be late for breakfast and Bombur is making his famous Honey Bun Cake" Kili shook his brother awake. Fili looked at his brother for a minute and rolled back over. Kili just shook him again.

"Shake me again and I will beat you senseless." Fili grumbled.

"Come on... Honey Bun Cake" Kili sing-songs the last part.

"Fine you're such a child" Fili muttered as he pulled back the covers and headed to the closet to get dressed for the day.

"Ah HA Yes, I knew you couldn't resist the idea of Honey Bun Cake" Kili says with triumph.  
"There better be cake Kili or so help me I will kill you." Fili says as he pulls on a dark blue tunic over his black breeches.

"Would I lie to you?" Kili feins innocence.

"Yes" Fili deadpans.

"Come on grouchy pants." Kili pushes his brother out the door and right into Princess Lily.

"My apologizes Lily." Fili says with a blush.  
"Yes sorry Lily." Kili is grinning from ear to ear.

"Its ok, no harm no foul." Lily gives both of a gentle smile. Dis comes up behind the princes and backhands them both.

"Do you two ever behave." Dis scolds the boys.

"Sorry Mother." Fili and Kili say together.

The princesses chuckle at the sheepish grins on the princes' faces. The boys fall in line behind the princesses and their mother and head to breakfast with everyone.

* * *

After breakfast and the meeting in which after five minutes of pleasantries they were dismissed, Lily, Kili and Fili headed to the training arena. They stopped by the Royal Wing to collect their weapons and to change. Upon arrival, Fili turned to the princess.

"Which weapon do you prefer Lily?" He asks.

"Normally either the bow or double swords. But I have been trained to fight with any weapon." Lily responds.

"Uh huh. well for now you and I will spar with double swords and then you can compete with Kili at the range." Fili says picking up wooden swords for each of them.

"You're an archer?"Lily asks Kili.

"Aye, Fili mocks me for it but it does come in handy when you are on the road." Kili grins at the princess as he sits to watch the proceedings. Lily and Fili get into position on the training ground.

"That's only because a bow is useless in close range attack or any attacks really. Besides only elves and men use the bow." Fili defends himself.

"I have learned that both come in handy in any situation. But you both are right. A bow is great for long distance attacks and swords are better for close range. However, I have seen many races use the bow. It is not common to just men and elves. Now are you ready?" Lily looks to Fili.

"You?"Fili asks her with pointed look. The princess smirks in response and gets into fighting position.

Fili makes the first move over handed. Lily easily blocks from below and pushes back before send her own strike that is block by the prince. They both circle each other in the time old dance known to warriors. Lily deflects all of the Prince's attacks while give her own equal ones. Lily eventually gets bored with the dance and quickly moves to left to knock the swords out of Fili's hand but he anticipates her move and both end up toppling over each other with Fili on top with his wooden sword to her throat.  
"Yield?" Fili smirks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Lily sasses him. That's when Fili realizes that she has one of her swords at his stomach. If it had been a real one she could have gutted him.

Fili stands up and holds out his hand to her. She takes it and stands.

"Not bad Princess" Fili grins at her.

"Not so bad yourself" she smirks back. Neither one realizes that they are still holding hands.

Clapping from the edge of the arena breaks the moment and the two quickly drop hands.

"That was amazing." Kili claps. "Now lets see if you are as good with a bow as you are with a sword.''

* * *

I sit off to the side as my brother and fiance, I guess, compete to see you can hit the farthest target. She's a fighter I'll give her that. She easily held her own in the arena. I was impressed. I thought that I had her there at the end but she surprised me with her own sword to my stomach. She's light on her feet and fast. She's definitely an experienced warrior.

Right, now I'm definitely getting my kicks out of watching her beat my brother in their bet. Someone needs to knock his ego down a peg or two. The only other person to have accomplished that so far has been Tauriel. I know my little brother misses the elf. But Erebor isn't exactly the safest place for elves right now with all the new arrivals coming daily. Now mind you it isn't because of Uncle. He finally gave up being mad at Kili when Aunt Bella pointed out that he couldn't fault Kili for finding his One in another race when He did too. I am still amazed by the changes in Uncle since he met Auntie and especially since Thearin and Bilba were born. Kili and I love our little cousins dearly. There really aren't enough dwarflings in the mountain. They bring such joy and sunshine on such taskful days. It still brings a smile to my face when I remember the day they learned how to say "dwobbit". I look at Lily and wonder when we will start to have children. Who they will look like me or her or the both of us…

I'm brought out of my musings by a clap on the back.

"How's she doing?" Uncle asks as he sits next to me.

"Good, she's a fighter no doubt." I respond honestly.

"Yeah, but is she enough to stay on as a warrior?" Thorin asks

"I don't know, maybe. Training and real life are two very different things." I say.

"True. I see she's an archer like her brother." He points to my brother and Lily.

"Aye, and she uses double swords as well." I nod.

Thorin chuckles at that.

"What?" I look at my Uncle like he's crazy.

"She's definitely your match. I have always been told that many pairs will show their compatibility not just in real life, but in battle as well." Thorin answers.

"How?" I ask having never heard this belief.

"Some in the way they fight. Almost like the same exact person. But many will just wield the same type of weaponry." He elaborates.

I look at Lily and think 'is uncle right? is she my One? I just shake my head and say "I think you're losing your memory uncle. I never heard something so far fetch."

Thorin looks at his nephew knowing full well he understood and just grins. It's going to be priceless when the boy realize that the girl is his One.

* * *

More Images on my tumblr account! .com - Part Three is coming Soon!


	4. A Prince's Heart Part Three

**PART THREE**

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Bitch say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_  
_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you {Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars}_

Maya and Melanie are singing and dancing around the room as I come back from training with Fili and Kili. I just shake my head and grin at them as I close the door. Then I jump in with them for the chorus. We all end up in a heap on the bed laugh. That's how Dis and Bella find us.

"What are you girls up to?" Bella grins at us.

"Oh just some sisterly bonding" I giggle. Which just encourages another fit of giggles from Maya and Mel. Dis and Bella join in laughing at us.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Mel asks as she jumps off the bed to look through the closet. The servants moved Maya and Mel's clothes into my room at some point in the day. Maya moves to head to the bathroom for a bath.

"Tonight is the feast in honor of our guests, you." Dis replies as she helps Mel find something to wear.

"Who will be there?" I ask.

"The Company and their families" Bella says.

"The Royal Family of course." Dis replies

"Nobles" Bella continues

"And of course you and your family." Dis finishes

All three of us nod in response and continue to get ready. Mel picks out a pale pink dress with a dark brown corset. I move to the vanity to undo my braids from this morning before I go clean up with a bath. Ten minutes later I am finished and Maya emerges from the bath. I head into the bathroom as Mel moves to take my place in front of the vanity.

I undress from all of my layers. The men are so lucky in that they can train in just a simple tunic or no shirt at all. I have to wear three layers otherwise it's inappropriate. I sink into the bath and breathe in the rich aroma of vanilla and mint. While my sisters have always enjoyed the floral scents of lavender and orange blossom. I have always prefered scents that reminded me of cool autumn afternoon or a cozy winter evening in front of the fire. So since I was a dwarfling I have used those scents to remind me of my favorite type of days. I know that Mel needs to bathe as well, so I make my bath quick. I wash my hair with mint scented soap. I then use vanilla soap to wash my body. Then I rinse and repeat. After I towel off I grab mint oil to use in my hair. Then vanilla oil for my body. I pull on a robe before I emerge from the bathroom running my fingers through my long hair. Mel moves into the bathroom after me as I go to the closet to find a dress.

I grab my underdress and underclothes along with a white corset. I put on my underclothes first then the underdress over it. With Dis's aid I was able to get on the corset. I then moved to grab my simple black evening laces up the back for me. I then grab a thick gold rope and wrap it around my middle one time before criss-crossing it across my stomach and wrapping it one more time before tying it off above my lower back. I put on a pair of simple black flats. I moved to the vanity to brush out my hair since it's mostly dry. The curls already becoming unmanageable with thickness.

Dis comes up behind my to start work on my hair while I look at my sisters in the mirror. Melanie is humming as she laces Maya's corset. Bella is standing behind Melanie finishing her braids. I then look to Dis who has complete and utter concentration on my hair. I look at myself next. I have never considered myself a great beauty. But that's ok. Beauty isn't what's on the outside. It's what's on the inside that's important. Some of the most beautiful people can have the cruellest of hearts and the most ordinary of people can do the most extraordinary things.

But when I look at myself I see my mother. I only know what she looks like from a picture my Father has of her. While my twin siblings took after my Father, I mostly took after my mother. The only thing that is from my Father is that I have long dark brown hair with streaks of red that can only be seen in the light. Its mostly a curly mass of unpredictability therefore I mostly keep it in one long braid down my back. I am paler than most of my kin. High cheekbones and a small pointed nose common in the women of my family. Then there is my eyes. My favorite feature. Most people say that I have large brown eyes. But only those who know me know that I have dark brown eyes in only the winter. In the summer, gold flecks can be seen. But in the spring and fall they are green. Now I have also been told that when I am well and truly angry my eyes turn pitch black. However, these are the reasons that my eyes are my favorite feature, it's because since I could remember my Father would say that when he would look into my eyes he would see the face of my mother and think of the good times.

I am jolted out of my musings from my future mother-in-law.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" I ask her.

"I asked if you have thought of your songs yet?" she asks again. I give her a confused look. What songs?

"Oh dear, have you been told about the wedding traditions and ceremonies yet?" She asks with a look of alarm. I can see through the mirror the same look on Bella's face too.

"No, no one has told me anything about any of it?" I say with a shake of my head.

"Well, dwarvish customs and traditions are necessary for the wedding. Now mind you for the Royal family its a lot more elaborate." Dis explains. "What normally takes place in one day for most dwarves takes place over the course of three days for us."

"THREE DAYS!" Lily, Melanie, and Maya exclaim at once.

"Yes, three days, I know it sounds overwhelming but its really not that bad." Bella soothes.

"The first day is the rehearsal and any out of town guests arrive that day. That day is the easiest and really just one big feast. So don't worry about that day. That day is when the bride and groom present their gifts to each other."

"Gifts?" I ask.

"Yes, you have to make something for Fili concerning your craft." Dis explains. "I made my Vili an intricate medallion to wear whenever he would leave on some quest or another."

"What did you make King Thorin, Bella?" Melanie asks.

"Well, since I'm a hobbit. I actually kept my gift small and I got a little help from Dis and Fili." Bella smiled fondly at her sister in law who just rolled her eyes back. This produced a laugh from Bella who continued. "I made Thorin a set of beads that a design that was a combination of the Durin crest and the crest of my own family. I also have my own set."

"So what about the other two days?" Maya asks.

"The second day is of course the wedding day. That is when you will present your spouse with a gift in the form of a song and then of course after the festivities there is the marking ceremony."

"And do you have to sing it in front of everyone?" I ask nervously. Dis nods in reply. "I think I'm going to be sick." I move my knees to hug them against my chest with a terrified expression on my face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Dis asks my sisters worryingly. Bella moves to check on me.

"She will be just give her a minute." Melanie says.

"She's terrified of singing in front of large groups. The last time she did it she was a dwarfling and had a panic attack before blacking out." Maya explains.

"Oh, dear." Bella whispers.

"So she doesn't sing anymore, at all?" Dis asks in disbelief. All dwarves sang.

"She does….she just only sings for us." Maya begins.

"We had nightmares as dwarflings and since our mother lived on the other side of the royal wing, Lily would hear our screams in the middle of the night. The only thing that could get us to calm down was her voice singing to us." Melanie finishes for her sister. By this point I have calmed down enough to take deep breathes. But I still need another minute or two.

"What's the Marking Ceremony?" Mel asks.

"Oh, that is something similar to the beads that we wear but a little more intimate." Bella responds.

"It's wear the husband and wife exchange ink." Dis continues.

"Ink?" I ask.

"Yes, Fili will give you a tattoo and you will give him one as well to signify that you belong to each other. This will be done before the consummation of the marriage." Dis explains.

"Dwarves do that too?" I ask. I knew elves did tattoos to signify special events in one's life.

"Why yes, did your Father never tell you about this?" Dis asked astonished.

"Not really, He said that when the time came it's more appropriate for us girls that our mother tell us..." Maya drifted off.

"So I have to sing in front of the entire kingdom on my wedding day and get a tattoo." I clarify.

"Yep, that's really it on the details of traditional customs."Bella says.

"Is there any traditions from your mother's side that you would like us to add to the day?" Dis asked me.

"No there isn't." I said. Fili would never go for any of those traditions anyways. And I have nothing to do with my mother's family anymore. So why include traditions that neither of us want to go through.

"Ok what's the third day?" I ask to distract myself. I really don't want to think about my mom or her family right now. I have bigger problems to worry about.

Bella picks up on this and replies. "That's the day in celebration of the two families. The wedding day is for the bride and groom. The third day is for the whole family. Kind of like a family holiday. Its much more low key like the rehearsal. Only close family, friends, and honored guests."

"Is there any other customs that I need to know for these days?" I ask them.

"Well there is the custom of clothing. Rehearsal is the color of your family line. The wedding day your dress will be white with accents of the color of your line and the line of Durin. Then the third day you will wear the color of Durin with only one small item that is the color of your line."Dis finishes.

I just shake my head in understanding. Oh boy. Let's hope I don't throw up on my wedding day in front of the entire kingdom or worse. Just. Kill. Me. Now.

* * *

So why exactly am I in sitting in between Dain and Lady Melia? I ask myself for the millionth time this evening. Oh I know why. Kili thought it would be funny to bring in our three year old cousins and play musical seating place cards twenty minutes before the feast. Yeah, I might smother my brother in his sleep tonight. I am sitting across from my brother and Lily listening to them have an engrossing conversation about the different types of bows while I steadily avoid talking about politics with Dain and ignore Lady Melia's sighs.

Thorin stands at the head of the table and begins.

"Welcome House of Ruanaidh of the Diamond Hills to Erebor. The House of Durin and I welcome the future union between our two families and the continued peace and alliance between our two great kingdoms." Thorin raises his cup in salute. Everyone else follows suit.

I look around the table to take in you has indeed come to welcome the guests. Starting with my left is cousin Dain. Then there is Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Bifur, little Thearin, Aunt Bella, and little Bilba is next Uncle at the head of the table on his right. Then to his left is King Lathain, Dwalin, Balin, Mother, Maya, Melanie, Prince Lathe, Kili, Lily, Tauriel (who arrived this afternoon from Rivendell), Prince Mathain, Prince Lathlain, Oin, Gloin, and then back to Lady Melanie who is to the right of me. There is one chair empty because Ori, Dori and Nori's younger sister, is in the Blue Mountains collecting and copying the archives for Erebor's own library.

After the meal, everyone moved out of the Royal Dining Hall to the Royal Ballroom which has been set up so that we may lounge on five large cushions with many pillows that were placed around each of the three open fire pits. Small end-tables are places between the cushions and hold various desserts, coffees, and teas. There is also room for dancing should anyone want to. Uncle Thorin, Aunt Bilba and the twins head to one of the cushions around the middle fire pit. King Lathain and Lady Melia move to another. Mother, Kili, and Tauriel on one. Lily's sisters move to take up the second to last cushion. Lily looks at me and arches her eyebrow. I just shrug. We both know our family did this on purpose to make us sit next to one another, so why bother arguing with it. We both just take a seat and its pretty ok, nothing uncomfortable. That is. Until cousin Dain sits next to me making me move closer to Lily. I glare at the older man. Lily covers her mouth to stifle a giggle. I just huff in defeat. And hope that this evening ends soon.

Fili looked so uncomfortable sitting next to Dain. It was highly entertaining to see his face when his cousin sat down with us. I don't know what their deal is but it seems pretty comical. At least that's what I thought until Fili was forced to sit closer and closer to me because Dain is apparently an exuberant story teller and he keeps elbowing Fili in the stomach and sometimes even almost hitting his face. Now there is only centimeters between us and I can feel his body heat. It's not helping with my concentration at all. Even though I am still very innocent in the ways of men, it's been many decades since I have wanted a man this near to me. I am surprised by my reaction to Fili. So far it has only been innocent flirting and teasing. I have enjoyed our interactions with Fili and his brother. I am brought out of my thoughts when I realized that the group around the fire was silent and looking between me and my Father.

"Umm sorry, you were saying?" I ask.

"I asked your Father about you. I asked how is it that you look nothing like you Mother and Father. And your Stepmother told me that you are a child of his second wife. So I asked about her and received no answer." Dain replied.

"My mother was a Ranger from the North." I replied. I don't like where this is going.

"So she was from the race of men" Dain stated.

"No" I corrected.

"Well then what was she since I know that Rangers do not train dwarves and your father wouldn't be stupid enough to marry a tree-shagging elf" Dain said with disgust.

"And what is wrong with elves?" I ask indignantly. "Other than the fact that they don't have to swing very far to cut off your head."

Dain looked at my Father and then back at me with pure shock on his face and then fury. He turned to my Father.

"You wouldn't be that foolish, Lathain. An Elf! They are traitors. And then producing not one but three half-blood freaks!" He yelled.

"I would chose your next words very carefully dwarf." I said menacingly as I stood. "You know nothing of my Mother or her kin. Was it not elves who took in the company when they need food and supplies? The very same company that you refused to help reclaim Erebor, Your kin! Was it not an elf who saved Prince Kili's life at the Battle of the Five Armies? Was it not an elf who stood and protected your King, Queen, and Prince with his life? Who defied his own father to fight with dwarves. And it was my Mother who defied her Father, a King! When Azog and His armies fought the dwarves at Khazad-dum. She fought alongside them and aided Thorin when he was but a prince. My mother was the only elf on the battlefield that day who stayed not only for the fight, but stayed afterwards in the healers tents healing the wounded. I am well aware of what my elf kin has done to my dwarf kin. But none of that defines me, my siblings, or my mother. We did nothing to deserve your disgust. So the next time you want insult my dead mother, the very one who was poisoned for carrying dwelf children, I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and think before you speak!"

"Nuuruhuine" My Father yells at me. I turn to look at him. "That's enough." (elvish for Death Shadow in reference to her mother's death).

I look around me and see many shocked faces and some looks of anger at Dain, especially on Thorin and Dis's faces. I dare not look at my Fili's face in fear of what emotions I might see there. Instead, I give one last deadly look at Dain who looks like he might shit his pants soon and stalk out the door before I actually punch something or specifically Dain.

* * *

I am in shock. Lily is part elf. I would have never guessed. She is so much like a dwarf in manner and build. I look at Dain and my initial shock is wearing off and anger is building up. How dare he corner her like that. I could beat him senseless for insulting the dead like that. I see my Uncle and take note that there might be a line. But before he can release his temper on him, my mother beats him to it.

"Dain, how dare you attack that girl like that?" She scolds him. Dain is truly a moron. Everyone knows not to piss off the women in this family.

"How dare I?" Dain screeches.

"Enough" Aunt Bella barks as she stands. Yep, Dain's a moron. "You will not continue on like this in front of our guests. I want Dain to join Thorin, Dis, Fili, Kili, and I in the council chambers. Everyone else I apologized for the interruption and disrespect of our family. And I ask that you enjoy the rest of your evening and excuse us." No one argues with Auntie, when she gets like this so there isn't any grumbling from anyone as we leave to the council chambers. However, as soon as we get there Dain turns on Uncle.

"Thorin, Have you gone mad? You can't possibly allow the future queen of Erebor be an elf. I let my opinions go when you let Kili off with that nonsense with the she-elf because he is not the heir. But Fili is. That girl is not fit to be a queen." Dain admonished.

"Dain that is enough. That girl has a name." Dis scolded.

"Oh really and what is it. Since she isn't full dwarf then I want to know her heritage?" Dain asked sarcastically.

"Her name is Liliana Ruanaidh Greenleaf." Thorin roared. "She is the daughter of Daenis Princess of the Mirkwood, Granddaughter of Calearel, Great-Granddaughter of Lady Galadriel. And I have had enough with your insults. Lily was right when she said that she nor her mother have earned our disgust. I have known of her heritage since her birth because I was there when her parents were married. I understand why you don't trust elves cousin. But Daenis was the only Elf of the Mirkwood who helped us that day. She gave up her immortality to save Lathain. She was banished and disowned by her own father Thranduil because of it. And when she became pregnant with the triplets, elves of the Mirkwood who hated her sent an assassin to poison her with Deadly Nightshade to kill the children. She gave her life for dwarves. And her children have dedicated their lives protecting dwarves. So as long as you are in my kingdom and my ally you will give her the proper respect she owes as your future queen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, you do cousin. You will regret this one day." Dain said with disdain as he exited the room.

"Sooooo, that was interesting." Kili said. I looked at my brother hoping this was just the ale talking.

Thorin sits down and puts his face in his hands. Aunt Bella moves to soothingly rub his back.

"I am sorry Fili." he mumbles.

"What for Uncle?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Your grandfather and I have made a mess of things for you." He said as he looked up at me.

"Dain is the only one who made a mess of things. I just hope he keeps his mouth shut cause I can't guarantee my bride won't castrate him next time" I reply wryly. Thorin and Kili chuckle at that, Mother playfully slaps my arm, and Bella outright laughs.

"What did Lathain call Lily that made her stop so quickly?" Kili asks.

"What was it? nuuruhuine." Dis begins.

"It sounds elvish." Bella says

"That's because it is." Thorin replies. "It means Death shadow. It's in reference to her mother's death. All three of the children were affected differently by the poison."

"How?" I ask.

"Well, from what I can gather it affected Laliana's appearance, instead of honey blonde hair and regular blue eyes like her father and mother. She is pale as snow and her hair just as white and her eyes are the palest blue. She almost looks close to death most of the time. Luke I believe was affected the least in that his eyes are paler than they should be." Thorin explains.

"And Lily?" Bella asks.

"She was affected the most. The healers believed she would die when she was born. However as she grew older her and her sister gained this closer relationship to death. Meaning when they kill they feel no remorse, no emotion, almost like they were born to kill. Lily's blood also has a continuous amount of the poison in her system. Lathain told me that he was told that when they were Rangers she was bit by an orc. The orc died from her blood. She is also immune to morgul poisons. Lathain also believes that there is more that she is not telling him about from her times as Ranger." He continues.

"Well I am sure there is a lot that he doesn't know. They were gone for most of their lives." Dis states.

Yeah there isn't much anyone knows. I realize with a heavy heart that I don't know this woman, this dwelf. She is to be my queen, my partner, my wife. And I don't know anything about her. There is a knock on the doors before Dwalin enters.

"Thorin?" Dwalin calls.

"Yes, Dwalin. What is it?" Thorin asks from his spot at the table.

"Orcs, Laketown has sounded the alarm." He says quickly. "They call for aid."

Thorin, Kili, and I jump up at the news. Thorin quickly kisses Aunt and a kiss on the cheek for Mum. Kili and I hastily give them both a kiss on the cheek before running after Uncle and Dwalin. We head to the armoury quickly through on armor and grabbing our weapons before heading to the stables. Our mounts are ready to go as well as at least three dozens soldiers. I am mounting my pony Ebony when Maya and Melanie run up to me out of breath.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask. "You shouldn't be down here."

"We're looking for you." Melanie gets out.

"It's Lily." Maya begins.

"What's going on here?, You girls shouldn't be here." Dwalin interrupts gruffly. By this point Thorin and Kili were listening as well.

"Would you shut it. We are trying to tell Fili that our moronic sister left after she got wind of the orc attack. She took her bow and swords and rode Midnight out of here like a bat outta hell not fifteen minutes ago." Melanie yelled at Dwalin. Shit.

"Thank you Melanie and Maya we'll take care of this. Now get back to the royal chambers. Please." Thorin replied diplomatically. The girls bowed and ran out of the room. I could hear Dwalin and Kili mumbling curses under their breaths.

"Let's go we don't have time to lose. She already has a head start and Laketown needs our aid." I say point-blank. We all ride to Laketown. I pray to Mahal, Lily is alright and hasn't gotten into any trouble.


	5. A Prince's Heart Part Four

**PART FOUR**

I had stormed out of the royal ballroom. I was just wandering the mountain trying to control my temper when all of a sudden I had a terrible headache before I could hear my sister's voice in my thoughts. She was using the mind link that is common among elves.

**_selli, orcs in Laketown, Hurry! _**she yells over the mind link. I turn and run to my chambers. I quickly change into my fighting gear, grab my swords and bow before heading to the stables. I send out my own message over the mind link _**Coming! How many are there?**_

_**Dozens, the Rangers can't hold them any longer. the alarm has been sounded**_. she replies back. I reach the stables and saddle Midnight. I am mounting her when Maya and Melanie come around the corner.

"Where are you going Lily?" Maya asks.

"There are orcs in Laketown. Hurry and make sure Balin knows that the alarm has been sounded. They need aid." I call out as I ride out. (Selli -Elvish - Sister)

* * *

I reach Laketown. Part of the south end is in flames. There is chaos. The orcs have killed many. Lala was right, the Rangers can't hold out much longer. I ride up and shoot down five orcs before I dismount and command Midnight to go to the safety of the forest. I send out a message over the mind link as I shoot down two more orcs. **_Where are you?_** I shoot down a few more orcs and search for my sister. _**I am by the master's home. Hurry, I am being over powered.**_ I run to the nearest home and climb to the roof. I run across the roofs of the homes aiming for the center of Laketown. I take out orcs on my way. I reach the Master's home. I see my sister. She is dueling three orcs. Another sneaks up behind her ready to strike. I pull back my arrow and release. Hitting my target in the head. I pull my bow over my head and jump down by sister. I pull out my swords and deflect a strike from one of the orcs. My sister and I easily kill the three orcs before more come at us. We are fighting off horde after horde when I hear the horn of Erebor sounded. Thank Mahal! They made it. I turn to cut off the head of another orc. I move to strike another. He deflects it but before he can react I stab him up through the bottom of his chin with my other sword. I pull out my sword and kick the filth away from me. I turn to deflect a strike from behind. Swords clash. I look at my attacker and my breath stops.

Bolg.

_"Buurz albai"_ he sneers at me as I push away. _(Black Speech - Dark Elf)_

_"Glob (filth)"_ I snarl at him. I attack him from the right. Bolg blocks and I attack. Then he attacks back. He attempts to use his size to overpower me, but not this time. I won't give the bastard the pleasure. Rage fills within me as I attack again and again. This orc filth will feel the end of my blade before the days end.

* * *

Kili and I reach the center of the town. We are cutting down orcs in our path. I didn't have to say a word to my brother when I took off looking for Lily. He just followed. What I see upon reaching the Master's house makes my heart lurch in fear. Lily and another elf are dueling multiple orcs at once. Kili and I engage in our own fights with the orcs. I turn after cutting off the head of one and see Bolg attack Lily from behind. I scream out "Lily". She easily deflects the attack.

_"Buurz albai"_ Bolg sneers at Lily. She looks at him in pure disgust before snarling _"Glob"_ back at him. She pushes away before attacking him again and again. I have never seen her this angry. But Bolg is larger and could easily overpower her. I cut down orcs as I move to aid her. Bolg knocks one of her swords out of her hand. She ducks to miss his strike from above her head. She turns around in a spin and kicks him in the stomach before striking again with her sword. This one makes contact and cuts him on the arm. Bolg goes to strike again. She blocks him. Then he pushes back to strike again. This time he knocks the other sword out of her hand before punching her in the face. She stumbles back. I attempt to reach her but orcs keep coming at me. I am forced to see her fall. Bolg brings his sword up for the final blow but before he can strike a horn is sounded. He looks to the west. He says something in Black speech to Lily before running off. The orcs follow him. After killing the one in front of me I run to Lily and kneel beside her. I cup her face and look for injuries. There is a large cut across her right cheek.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She nods in response. I pull her into an embrace before pulling her up to stand. I wrap my arms around her waist not wanting the connection to end. Thorin, Dwalin, and Kili come up. That's when I notice the fighter from earlier. She is tall for a dwarf but short for an elf. She has snow white hair and pale blue eyes. She has rings in her nose, eyebrow, and many in her ears. She carries a bow and one sword. She looks between me and Lily with a steel cool gaze before speaking.

"Selli, we need to talk." she commands. There is a tension between her and Lily.

"Not now." Lily responds coolly before whistling. I look at her quizzically.

"I am calling for Midnight." She explains. "Are you ok?" She asks as she checks me over for injuries.

"I am fine. Better than you. We need to get you to Oin before that cut gets infected." I say pulling her closer. I now notice how small she is compared to me. She is petite for a dwarf, built more like an elf.

"She won't be going anywhere with you dwarf." the fighter snarls at me. Lily turns to her with a menacing look.

"I will do I as I please, sister." Lily snarls. I look between the two not believing it. So this is Lala.I move a little ways away from Lily and bow.

"Prince Fili at your service." I respond diplomatically. I then pull Lily back to me. Lala narrows her eyes at me. Lily stiffens next to me.

"I know who you are. Who you all are." She sasses. "And my sister will not be joining you back at the mountain. She is leaving with me now."

"Like hell I will. I am not going anywhere and neither are you." Lily commands with authority. This causes Lala to pause. So clearly there is an whose alpha issue between the two.

"I am leaving with our people and so are you sister. Like you should have done decades ago." Lala responds coolly. Geez does this girl ever crack a smile?

"I will tell you what I told you then Lala, I am NOT leaving. My place was with Father in our kingdom and my place now is with Fili in Erebor." Lily snaps.

"You are a Ranger Lily, I don't know why you have ever pretended otherwise. We are not dwarves. We don't belong in a mountain. If you stay you will die just like mother did. You actions today prove that you belong with me and Beren!" She snarled at her sister. Lily turned pale beside me.

"Beren?" She asks her sister. "No that's impossible. He is dead!"

"He lives. Selli. You would know this if you had returned after Gandalf and Elrond had rescued you from that orc filth all those years ago. And then again when I begged you to." She stated sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. Lala. I am no longer a Ranger and Beren has been dead to me for nearly forty years. I am not returning with you. My Place is Here." Lily replied without emotion.

"Whatever you say dear sister, I know your heart's true desire. I will visiting with adad for the next three days. After I will leave and never return. Come with me on the third day. If you do not show you will be nothing but dead to me." She sneered at her sister. Lily didn't respond as her sister turned on her heel and disappeared into the shadows.

Lily turned to me and gave a soft smile before laying her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around me. I held her tight, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

Lily was quiet on the ride back to the mountain. I could tell that she was disturbed by what her sister told her. She was thinking about her offer. About this Beren. I did not question her for fear she would shut me out. I let her make her decision in peace. For now.

* * *

I knew that Fili was concerned for me. He kept glancing at me the entire way back. But I had not the heart to speak right now on such matters as my sister and Beren. And I most certainly did not want an audience. When we arrived back at Erebor, I quickly snuck away to my room. Upon entering, Maya and Melanie tackled me in a hug. I tightly hugged them back. No one said a word. They both knew the truth or at least guessed that Lala had contacted me over the link since it was long before the alarm was sounded that I left. I stepped back from them and looked at their tear stricken faces.

"It's ok, I'm ok." I soothe. "Now dry your tears, and let me clean up." They both silently nod and left the room.

I removed my armor and gear before heading to the bathroom. I turned on the taps to the tub before adding oils to the water. I am lost in my thoughts as I undo the strings to my boots so much that I don't notice that I am no longer alone in the bathroom. I remove my pants and it isn't until I move to pull my tunic over my head do I feel large warm hands come around behind me and wrap around my waist. The arms tighten around me before I can elbow the person in the stomach. A low husky voice chuckles.

"Would you please not elbow me lass?" Fili asks as he lowers his chin on my shoulder to speak in my ear. I lean back into his chest, his warmth.

"Well, since you asked nicely." I reply cheekily. He chuckles at that.

"What are you doing in here? If your mother or aunt catches us, we are dead." I ask him.

"Are you ok?" He asks soberly. He tightens his hold around my waist. I know what he is asking is different from what my sisters silently asked. They wanted to know if physically I was ok. He wants to know if emotionally, mentally am I ok.

"No" I tell him honestly. "No I am not."

"Talk to me." Fili tells me. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"The truth? Are you sure you want to hear that?" I ask him. Afraid of what he'll think when he knows my past.

"I want to know." he says back.

"Even if it hurts?" I ask.

"Even if it hurts" He repeats.

I breathe in deeply the smell of mint, vanilla, and pine; before I begin.

"When I left to become a Ranger our kingdom was plagued by orc raids. Villages were massacred. I wanted to help. Father says it was the warrior spirit in me. So much like my Mother. I left on my own, but Lala and Luke followed. As triplets we carried this connection with us that made our bond stronger. We even have the ability to link minds or mindspeak as Luke calls it. That's how I knew about the attack today. Lala called for aid. As Rangers we spent many years on the road. Moving, fighting, protecting. When I was 25 I met Beren and Erik. Beren was a Ranger by birth. Not by choice. Erik was his adopted brother, a dwarf. We all became fast friends. Over the years, Beren and I became closer than friends. But since I hadn't even reached my coming of age, I ignored it. I believed that there were more important things to be doing. Plus the race of men don't have Ones and I knew deep down that no matter how much I loved him, He was not my One. So I chalked it up to just a fondness for each other and left it at that, nothing more." I take a deep breath, " When I was 35, Beren and I were on patrol when we were ambushed by orcs. There were too many. I thought that Beren was killed and…" I stopped to wipe away the tears.

"What happened, Lily?" Fili asked softly, giving me a tight squeeze to tell me to continue.

"My father doesn't know this and you cannot tell him. But I was captured." I shakily said. Fili turned me around to look at my face. The look in his eyes was a mixture of emotions. Fear, hatred, anguish, sorrow, and something else that I couldn't quite figure out.

"What happened to you?" He asked firmly.

"I was captured and held prisoner by Bolg and Azog for five years." I choked out. Fili pulled me to his chest as I sobbed. After I had quieted down after a few minutes, Fili pulled back a little and wiped away tears.

"Get cleaned up real quick, then we will finish talking. I will be in the room, if you need me" He told me softly. I nodded. He kissed my forehead before he left to give me some privacy.

I pulled my tunic over my head and rid myself of my chest bindings and underwear before slipping into the tub. I quickly washed myself before slipping out to towel off. I walked into the closet since was connected to the bathroom, grabbed a clean deep blue tunic that came about mid-thigh and some underwear and slipped them on before going into the other room. I stood in the doorway and watched Fili. He had his back to me, staring at the fireplace. I could see that he had already changed into black trousers and oddly enough a blue tunic as well. He was taller than some dwarves making him about seven inches taller than me. He had broad shoulders and muscled well everything. He was built like a warrior. While he is mature, he can still be mischievous especially around his brother. I noticed in my few days here he is an observer. He thinks before he speaks. He has this softness to the ones he cares about and for some unknown reason I think I am one of those someones. I clear my throat to get his attention. He turns to look at me. There it is again. That look that makes me think he would take on an entire orc army to protect me. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. I just feel safe in his arms and right now I need that.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asks as he rubs my back.

"No, you said you wanted to hear this, so I have to finish otherwise I might never be able to start again." I mumble into his chest. He smells like pine and earth. Like the forest. He starts to pull me to the couch, but I shake my head and start to pull towards the bed. He gives me a questioning look but follows anyway. I climb in first and then pull him after. He is hesitant. I can tell because he has become tense. I scoot over to him and lay my head on his chest, I wrap my arm around his waist and my leg around one of his. He relaxes and pulls me closer with his arms around my waist as he kisses my head.

I take another deep breath and continue.

"The five years that I was with them as their prisoner, I was mainly Bolg's slave. He liked me more than Azog because I fought back, learned black speech to curse back, and essentially refused to do anything. He found me amusing. There are many things about that time I wish I could forget. I still have nightmares. The only thing I can be grateful for is that because I was part dwarf, Bolg and any other orc never laid a hand on me, sexually." Fili let out a long breath and hugged me tighter. I needed to reassure him and in a way me that I wasn't touched like that. I continued. "Because my stronger connection to my mother's family, Galadriel knew I was still alive. She went to my uncle Elrond for help. Him and Gandalf rescued me. Not without a fight of course. In that fight, I was injured. badly. Lala always blamed herself for my capture and injury. Elrond took me to Galadriel to heal. I stayed there for ten years. I became a Guard of the Lorien. On my coming of age day, in elven tradition, I received my first tattoo. I know it's different for dwarves but I felt this was important for me."

"What's the tattoo?" Fili asked as he looked down at me. I looked up him and shyly said "an arrow." "An arrow?" Fili asked curiously. I cleared my throat. "Yes, an arrow. The tattoo is meant to symbolize a trait of the person. The arrow is that for an archer and a warrior." I explain. "Where is it?" he asks. I look at him. There is this dark look in his eyes. A good dark look. I sit up to look at him better. "Oh, does the dwarf have a fetish about tattoos?" I tease him as I wiggle my eyebrows at him. "Hahaha, you're gonna pay for that." He says before he tickles me. "hahahaha, ok stop I give." I say trying to catch my breath. He pulls me back to his chest and hugs me tight. "So where is it?" he asks again. "I'm not going to tell you." I state. "And why not?" he asks indignantly. "Because it's going to be a surprise for you and entertaining for me." I say offhandedly. "A surprise for when?" he asks confused. I feel like teasing the prince some more. So I lean up to his ear and seductively whisper "For our wedding night." before I nip his ear lobe. I attempt to move away but before I can, Fili growls low before flips me on my back and pinning me to the bed. He leans down to my ear this time. "You're playing with fire" He replies huskily. My heart rate speeds up. I can feel all of him pressing against me, and I mean all of him. I decide I wasn't done with him just yet. So I arch up and grind against his growing erection as I breathlessly state "It's a good thing I like fire". He groans at that as he starts to kiss and nip at my exposed neck. He moves up to my jaw before pulling away. I can't help the whimper at that. I look back at his face. His eyes are dark with lust. He must see the same when he looks at me. He leans down just enough to give me an out but I want this. I lean up to him and he kisses me fully. He nips at my bottom lip asking for permission. I give him all the permission he needs and our mouths open to each other. My hands move to card through his hair as the kiss deepens. He explores my own body with his hands. I can feel his hands on my thighs moving farther north under my tunic. He tickles over my hips receiving a gasp from me that only deepens the kiss. He brushes his hands on my stomach before one finger brushes under my breast. I arch into him begging him to touch me more. He grasps one of my breasts with one hand as the other hand comes up behind my back to pull me closer to him. As he kneads my breast, our tongues battle for dominance. Eventually however, the need for oxygen wins and we part gasping for air. He lays his forehead against mine as he removes his hand out from under my shirt. A whine escapes from me as the feeling of his hands leaves my body. He cracks his eyes open at me and smirks. I glare at him as I smack his arm.

"Lily" He begins, I can hear the need in his voice, "we can't do this."

"Why not? we are engaged." I ask.

"Yes we are, but we should wait." I pout at him. "I know it sucks, I want you so bad I can't concentrate sometimes, but we have to wait. There are some rituals that take place for those of the royal line on the wedding night and we can't mess that up."

"What? Your mum said there was nothing else I needed to know." I squeak.

"well, there is the issue of our consummation." He begins.

"Please tell me that it doesn't have to be watched by members of the council?" I ask alarmed. No way in hell is that happening.

"Mahal, No. But since you are virgin, then because virgins bleed their first time, the sheets must be check in the morning." He rushes out as his face blushes a deep red and looks down. I chuckle as I tilt his chin up to look at me and gently kiss him. "You are adorable when you blush" I whisper. He glares at me for that. I laugh, " I get it. No sex until wedding night otherwise we get into trouble." He grins at me. He kisses my forehead before he rolls back over pulling me to lay on top of him. I lay my head just above his heart. "Go to sleep my warrioress."I grin at that. "Goodnight, my knight in shining armor" I hear his chuckle before I drift off into a peaceful sleep, safe in my prince's arms.


	6. Hiatus, Sorry Don

**Hey Readers,**

**Sorry for the lack of Updates the last few weeks. School has been Crazy! I am going on a temporary Hiatus until things chill out. I will try to update in the near future. However, it looks like I won't be able to update until probably May or even June. I am super sorry for that. But as soon as I get some free time to sit down and write I most definitely will. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you all have a wonderful next couple of months.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Anse**_


	7. PERMANENT HIATUSSORRY

Dear Dedicated Readers,

I apologize for the months of silence, this year has been a rollercoaster of events for me and I have been unable to write for the last few months. Earlier this year I lost someone very dear to me, graduating high school, visiting my family in Germany, and starting my third year of college has left very little time for me to write. I do apologize for the lack of updates and writers block. I am really disappointed in myself for it because I have gotten back **AMAZING** reviews from you guys and I hate to leave the story unfinished. But as right now, I'm going to have to exactly that. Until my classes and assignments calm down for school and I get a free weekend, **_A Prince's Heart _**is now on **permanent HIATUS**. I apologize again for leaving you guys hanging for months on end. I love you all and hope you continue reading fanfiction. Adios Amigos…

Love,

_Anse Harper Lee_


	8. Update Everyone!

Hey Ya'll...

I am so sorry that I have not posted new chapters in a nearly a year. I feel awful about that, especially for thoses who posted comments and reviews and gave wonderful feedback. I thank you everyone who has read and like the story. I apologize again. This past year has been an up hill battle for me. My Grandmother passed away around the time that I last posted. She lost her year long battle with stage four cancer and it was really hard on all of us. I suffered from depression for a few months after and then school started up again and it has been insane. Add in a heavy dose of writer's block I have been struggling with the story and some of my other projects as well. However, because of your support and love I am determined to finish this out. I don't know when I'll post next but I am hoping to get some writing in this weekend. I have a lot more free time this semester, so I am hoping it will help. Also last semester, I took a creative writing class and I wrote a short story for it. And my sister-n-law, who is one of my dedicated readers, suggested I post it. So along with that story ( The Adventures of TweedleDipshit and TweedleDumbass ), I will also post the poems that I wrote within the next few days. Thank you all for your patience and support this last year. I love you all!

Happy New Year Everyone!,

Anse


End file.
